Glosario
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Dícese de un catálogo de palabras oscuras o desusadas, con definición o explicación de cada una de ellas [Colección para Escribe a partir de una palabra, del foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. Deliquio

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Deliquio**

 _ **-** Desmayo, éxtasis, arrobamiento-_

El cielo se vuelve púrpura para Ken, parece un guiño simpático a Miyako, caminando con él, y su color jocoso. Es el color que encontrará relacionado a la vida la primera vez que la lleve de la mano, el pequeño círculo que se delineara en sus ojos cuando la bese.

Aún falta tiempo para eso.

Miyako habla, demasiado fuerte entre las calles poco transitadas, la escucha con atención aunque en un punto se pierde en el sol que cae.

Ella admira su perfil, piensa con tristeza que las culpas que Ken lleva no las podrá borrar, sus manos no son tan grandes para curar los raspones internos. Ella es Miyako y no la Miyako de Ken Ichijouji.

Él la mira con mesura y siente un deliquio interno.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	2. Terciopelo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Terciopelo**

 _ **-** Tipo de tela velluda en la cual los hilos se distribuyen muy uniformemente, con un pelo corto y denso, dándole una suave sensación-_

Sus manos se deslizan como terciopelo por sus mejillas calientes, ruborizadas. Son suaves. Supone que toda ella lo es, desde su voz hasta su mirada. Los pensamientos voraces, intrépidos, piden que lo compruebe, que la alce en brazos y roce su piel desnuda hasta que la lógica sea una coincidencia. Un error. Porque ella será tan tersa como espuma, sus dedos lo dicen.

Koushiro prefiere tocar sus labios, una y otra vez, por primera vez siente que roba algo que no le pertenece. Hikari le devuelve la intensidad a través de la unión y se da cuenta que de los dos, probablemente él tiene la cara más roja.


	3. Petricor

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Petricor**

 _-Olor que produce la lluvia la caer sobre suelos secos-_

Se va quedando atrás y Takeru ralentiza sus pasos. Hikari mira al cielo, la falda escolar le ondea. Los sueños y suspiros se le dispersan en el aura que la rodea, la hacen flotar, por un momento, debajo de un mundo gris y siniestro.

—Cayó una gota en mi hombro —dice y a él le reinventa todo, le hace sonreír por reflejo.

—No dijeron nada en las noticias. —Hikari arruga la nariz en respuesta y corre a su lado.

De repente un picor frío cae al cuello de Takeru. A ese le siguen más pellizcos diminutos y luego un torrente de agua que los hace buscar un refugio. Él se asegura de tenerla cerca bajo el frenesí de agua que los ataca, tiene una mano en su espalda mojada.

Entran a una tienda de ventanas largas y transparentes, cuando se fija en el interior siente que ha caído en una trampa. Es una heladería.

A Hikari le entran escalofríos por la infinidad de sabores que expone el letrero principal de la tienda, adornado con dibujos de helados pastelosos y llamativos, sabrosos hasta en sus siluetas falsas. Takeru la ve acercarse a los contendedores y sabe que está en un debate interno, quiere, con todas sus ganas, pedir el nuevo «sabor explosivo», ella adora probar sabores nuevos, pero su helado favorito de la temporada es el de menta con trocitos de caramelo en el medio, inesperados al paladar.

Está seguro de que se muerde la mejilla.

—Dos de vainilla, por favor —pide él a la señorita del mostrador, sonriente, aunque la sonrisa no es para ella.

Dirige una mirada cómplice a Hikari que le salta en el corazón.

Su mejor amiga tiene la graciosa manía de declarar como su sabor favorito al más reciente en conquistarla. Sin embargo su predilecto, por sobretodos, siempre será el de vainilla. Con mucho chocolate si es verano.

Los dos toman su helado a la entrada de la tienda, Hikari ligeramente recargada en su hombro mientras el olor a pretricor abarca la ciudad con sus brazos.


	4. Cingulomania

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Cingulomania**

 _-Fuerte deseo de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos-_

Las hermosas alas blancas desaparecen. Aún vuela en el aire lo que fue, son los trozos de una vida que existió por poco tiempo para él. Eran parte del ángel al que nunca le dio forma pero al que reconoció al verlo brillar en el cielo, más cintilante que nada. Vio las balas clavadas a su pecho, creyó que ahí residía toda su fuerza. La esperanza que no muere.

Angemon lo consoló, al niño que en ese entonces sólo tenía ocho años y hacía lo que tenía más cerca a su condición; llorar.

Los últimos vestigios rezagados de la batalla cayeron, formando una hojarasca de plumas blancas. De ellas se formó un huevo de rayas amarillas.

Takeru sintió un calambre que le bajó desde el hombro hasta la punta del dedo índice, un resorte que instantáneamente lo empujó a tener en sus brazos aquel huevo vibrante de vida.


	5. Discordia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Discordia**

 _-Situación en la que varias personas de confianza se encuentran adversas en opiniones sobre algo importante-_

Los ocho emblemas se forman alrededor. Naranja frente a azul, verde frente a rojo. Las diatribas quedan en tregua y se abren paso las miradas de desafío, sus ojos incitan guerra. Morado frente a gris, amarillo frente a rosa. La destrucción que los amuralla es dolor cuantificado. Los edificios siguen cayendo con sonidos sordos. Digimons en su etapa más alta protegen sus espaldas.

El mundo está preparado.

El mundo no está preparado.

La discordia se vuelve imborrable.


	6. Fatum

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Fatum**

 _-El destino que tenemos al nacer-_

La conversación empezó y terminó sumergida en el silencio.

Sora se miraba las uñas, parecía debatirse una cosa de suma importancia. Lo miró con un brillo que significaba molestia. O algo cercano a eso. Yamato esperó, casi con resignación, una reprimenda de su novia. Acababa de confesarle que iba abandonar la música, a su banda. Tras eso nada estaba definido.

—Yamato, ¿te das cuenta de lo que haces? —Estaba por replicar cuando ella lo calló, colocando una mano cálida en su pecho—. No me refiero a lo que has decidido, sino a lo que piensas. Desprecias los años que le entregaste a dos bandas por las que diste todo, como si hubieran sido un desperdicio. ¿Se sienten así?

La sonrisa enmarcada en la sonrisa de Sora era demasiado familiar, él trató de devolvérsela de la misma forma.

—Dicen que todos tenemos un destino, esto también puede ser parte del tuyo.

Se toman de las manos, como el primer gesto que lo hizo sentirse en casa.


	7. Fatum II

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Fatum II**

Enterró los dedos en el báculo. Tenían sangre sus palmas y sus alas estaban magulladas. Destruidas para alzar de nuevo el vuelo al cielo. Encima de un montículo de piedras, dos ojos marcadamente oscuros seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, vigilaban a su presa agonizante. Devimon le sonreía. Esa sonrisa destilaba todo menos la razón del gesto.

El demonio estiró sus alas jironadas. Los largos dedos y los cuernos en la cabeza se tornaron impredecibles y filosos. Angemon presintió su estocada en el cuerpo.

Temblando, obligó a las piernas a erguirse, reunió todo el poder que le quedaba en el último golpe. Logró hacerlo al tiempo en que Devimon engarzaba las garras en su abdomen y ambos comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Angemon lo vio a los ojos y ambos sintieron el choque. No sería la única vez que ellos se enfrentarían. No la última.

Bajo otras almas, otros cuerpos, ellos están destinados a ser lados contrarios.


	8. Escarcha

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Escarcha**

 _-Rocío o vapor de agua transformado en hielo cristalino, en forma de escamas-_

Catherine era su contacto en aquel país. Al principio no se entendían, por el esforzado acento de ella y por la mala lengua de Daisuke para grabarse idiomas. Con el tiempo, la blanca sonrisa de él fue su mejor vía de comunicación.

Takeru le había hablado de ella por medio de una llamada solicitada por Daisuke. _La niña francesa_ , escuchó esporádicas veces en conversaciones del grupo. Takeru se la presentó lo mejor que pudo, fue la única vez —a su pesar— que puso en duda las habilidades de Takaishi como escritor, porque nunca le habló de que la encontraría rodeada de nieve y rayos blancos en la piel, del rocío en sus ojos o de la capa de escarcha que caería sobre él.


	9. Conticinio

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Conticinio**

 _-Hora de la noche en que todo está en silencio-_

No muchas veces, luego de que el perdón lo ha bañado en forma de años goteando, el sosiego de la noche le suspende el sueño y Osamu se le aparece. No lo ve, pero siente sus movimientos. Es una visión extraña.

Las lágrimas se le arrebatan en los ojos, ve el techo que nada le cuenta para evitar retorcerse entre las sábanas.

Es la tristeza espasmódica que te vuelve una sola línea de dolor.


	10. Senescente

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Senescente**

 _\- Que empieza a envejecer-_

Espera sentado, con la complejidad de la muerte deshilachándose en su mirada. La ha visto vivir después de que él se marchó, abrazar con sus delgados brazos a las vidas que nacieron de ella. A veces le habla a las estrellas con la esperanza de que sea Takeru el que responda, pero él no puede hacerlo.

Las manos tersas se arrugan y la luz se debilita. Hikari se esfuma en un soplo vano para el mundo.

La vuelve a ver cuando su alma cae en sus brazos. Para él han sido segundos, para ella años. Sus almas no han envejecido.

El encuentro dura una mirada. El blanco los inunda y una nueva vida los ciega a ambos.


	11. Desenlace

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _¿Mimato?_ XD

 **Desenlace**

 _-La resolución de una historia-_

La amó. Fue un tiempo largo el que estuvo enredado entre sus cabellos. Fue un tiempo corto, así lo sintieron sus manos cuando Mimi se marchó dejando estelas rosas de vacíos con su despedida.

Su espalda blanca la sigue viendo cuando despierta. Sus ojos de miel le duelen en las noches.

Mimi no está, tiene que repetirse varias veces al día. Parece perdido en un trance donde la única palabra con sentido empieza y termina donde su cuerpo falta. Ella se ha vuelto dolor y obsesión alarmante. Hiriente.

La amó, pero de eso hace mucho. Y ella también lo hizo.


	12. Exulansis

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Exulansis**

 _-La tendencia a dejar de hablar de una experiencia porque la gente es incapaz de relacionarse con ella-_

—Estoy sola —esclareció a sus colores negros. Era el tercer día desde que Dobermon había cesado de acompañarla. Sin su sombra era vulnerable y esas dos palabras, redondas en el camino al exterior, fueron un destrabe.

Hablar con alguien se dibujaba inaccesible. Pérdida, todos comprenden aquello, pero un lazo arrebatado es aún más difícil de asimilar, de dejarlo escurrir en la conciencia de lo que ya no es.

Alice se abrazó a sí misma, ahogando todo, repitiéndose una y otra vez el holograma de la niña castaña que le sonreía comprensiva.

La ilusión de alguien que sentía lo mismo que ella, en el vasto mundo, y con eso su boca esbozada de palabras a Dobermon estaba sellada.


	13. Monachopsis

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Monachopsis**

 _-El sutil pero persistente sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar-_

El menor del grupo. El último escalón de la escalera donde sus amigos le preceden.

No es que lo excluyan del grupo, es que él se aparta. Cuestión de altura, de edad… de otra cosa que se congela en su mente y lo aleja. Por un segundo. No siempre.

Trabajan en equipo, ríen, él lo hace con mesura.

Por un segundo, no siempre, Iori no encuentra su sitio entre esas cinco personas.


	14. Opia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Opia**

 _-La intensidad ambigua de mirar a alguien a los ojos, que puede ser simultáneamente invasivo y hacerte sentir vulnerable-_

Apoyó la espada en el suelo terroso, la sangre manaba desde su frente. Los cuerpos esparcidos le producían acertijos a su alma de niño, al príncipe en medio de una batalla que le manchaba los ojos.

Miró más allá de la cápsula virulenta de gritos, desde donde su hermano, en algún punto del entramado, galopó hasta él al verlo herido. Pero sus ojos viajaron más lejos de las flechas rotas y las armas chocando, se encontraron con ella que por un segundo que los encerró a ambos, también lo vio. Sus ojos rojos eran sangre, humanos y amables. El estandarte de su casa ondeaba junto a ella; Hikari. Reconoció su nombre.

La princesa de otro reino que lo dejaba expuesto.


	15. Soledad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Soledad**

 _-Estado de aislamiento o reclusión a ratos perfecto-_

Es un sentimiento escabroso, no hay mejor forma de describirlo cuando están solos. Es entendimiento cuando están juntos. Ni Hikari ni Ken supieron lo que era la soledad hasta que conocieron y reconocieron, en los límites de la mirada del otro, el destierro al interior del alma.

Ellos están más solos cuando están juntos. Lo prefieren de esa forma.

Su soledad ya tiene compañía.


	16. Sonámbulo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Sonámbulo**

 _-Una persona que camina dormida-_

Abrió los ojos, la mejilla pegada al suelo. Tardó unos segundos en ajustar la vista desde su ángulo, relacionar las cortinas blancas de su habitación. Hikari tanteó su nombre desde la cama, como si tocara agua. La escuchó removerse y luego mirarlo desde arriba.

Takeru no supo si besarla y ahuyentar las pesadillas del ensueño, o asustarse porque no recordaba cómo había llegado al piso.

—Soy sonámbulo.

—¿Qué? —Hikari alzó los ojos sin dejar de mover su café.

—Van dos días seguidos que despierto tirado al lado de la cama, y no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué clase de cosas haré mientras camino dormido? —Se cruzó de brazos y Hikari rio sin emitir un sonido. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y lo contempló.

—Quizá escribes con los ojos cerrados. Cosas sobre soles que duermen —sugirió, luego aguardó paciente la sonrisa que ató su corazón.

Esa noche Takeru se decidió a no dormir.

A mitad de la encomienda, cuando sus ojos miraban al techo a punto de claudicar, sintió un estremecimiento a su lado. Hikari giró varias veces sobre sí, cuando lo dejó en la orilla de la cama se puso de pie antes de caer.

Una carcajada se impulsó desde el fondo de su estómago, no llegó a volverse un sonido. Besó a Hikari en la cabeza, los cabellos castaños desparramando su olor a vainilla.

La historia de su sonambulismo no era tan mala. Mejor, al menos, que: «Hikari da muchas vueltas al dormir».


	17. Aracnofobia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Aracnofobia**

- _Miedo a las arañas-_

Lleva los audífonos bien puestos, la música lo ataca con un volumen moderado. A él no le gusta romperse los tímpanos. De todos modos es bueno para desatender a las voces externas pese a escucharlas correctamente.

Le toca hacer el aseo del aula y es un _fastidio_. Un fastidio recalcado en sus ojos de truenos azules. Cualquiera reconocería el verdadero malestar de Yamato a través de su mirada.

Alguien que lo conozca.

Llega a la bodega y alza con una mano dos escobas. Por ahí hay unas franelas y por el rincón de allá, atrás de unas cajas, una araña negra y patuda de _grandísimos_ ojos amarillos.

Él le teme a las arañas, por cierto. Pero no grita. Recorre el cuarto con la vista, buscando un objeto hondo, similar a una canasta pero útil para recoger agua… El miedo borra de su mente el nombre de la última cosa que debe recoger, lo que, de encontrar pronto, salvaría su vida.

El objeto que se usa para recoger agua está a un lado de las cajas, ¡¿cómo no lo vio antes?! A las escobas las deja tiradas en el pasillo mientras él se prepara mentalmente, desentumece un brazo y lo estira, la cubeta (¡eso era!) está a escasos centímetros. Un instinto masoquista lo hace alzar los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la arañita de patas velludas y delgadas como hilos, siente que el techo se le cae encima. Tropieza de verdad.

La araña no está, el corazón está en vilo, de repente su enemiga lo ataca por el franco derecho y... es aplastada, no, no por la suerte, por Jou que parece estar a punto de llorar.

Bendito Jou que lo salvó de la muerte.


	18. Catarsis

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Catarsis**

 _-Purificación, liberación o transformación interior suscitadas por una experiencia vital profunda-_

Estiró la mano hasta hallar el fin de la hoja, dejando la estela a lápiz de la rama de un abedul. Frecuentemente se ofuscaba por las líneas muy delgadas o muy anchas, irregulares, y su lado impaciente gritaba con ella. Fue su padre mismo el que, una ocasión, al atraparla garabateando esbozos de arreglos florales que primero trazaba, le dijo que tenía el pulso ideal para dibujar aquellas flores.

Su corazón, tan rayano al amor, la hacía también insegura como sus ramas descarnadas de brotes, esbozadas en su cuaderno.

 _Pero el amor florece siempre_.

Sora dibujaba cuando le costaba entenderse. Flores que una a una se convertían en un racimo de emociones liberadas.


	19. Apocado

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Apocado**

 _-Que se comporta con timidez, vergüenza o excesiva humildad-_

Se arremangó el _yukata_ ante la mirada reprochante de su madre. A Jou, inequívocamente, le pasaron desapercibidos esos ojos oscuros iguales a los que él tenía. Era imposible mantenerse quieto. Un día su familia le había dicho que iba a contraer matrimonio, él, el menor de los Kido y el único soltero de los tres hermanos.

No se enjugaría el sudor cada dos segundos, sin dejar siquiera que estos pasaran, si no estuviera a punto de conocer a su futura esposa un día antes de la boda. Sabía que el matrimonio era necesario, tanto para su familia como para la otra parte que, si bien no contaba con la reputación del apellido Kido, comenzaba a ascender desde abajo con más ruido.

Desenrollaba las mangas de su vestimenta, apremiado concienzudamente por su madre, cuando ella entró, desprolija en su quimono rosa compuesto a medias y su cabello ondulado. Llevaba una sonrisa ignorante en el rostro, extraña a la tensión aspirada por la gente a la que próximamente estaría enlazada.

Jou se quedó quieto al verla, su mano yerta agarrada del codo, olvidando lo que hacía con sus mangas.

—Tachikawa Mimi.

La lengua se le trabó cuando los presentaron a ambos, exentos del contrato que no los contabilizó en su realización, el pedazo de papel que a pesar de todo decidía su rumbo.

Jou no dejaba de sentirse nervudo. Y no por la carga que su familia dejaba recaer en el hijo menor. Era algo más cercano a las alergias que en primavera le congestionaban la nariz.


	20. Ailurafilia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Ailurafilia**

 _-Amor y fascinación por los gatos-_

Los gatos no lo volvían loco. Tampoco le acedaba su ominosa presencia peluda. Pero la había conocido a ella por Internet y los gatos comenzaron a gustarle más y más. V-mon a veces le atrapaba las intenciones marcadas en su sonrisa, el interés por adoptar a uno de _esos animales_.

—¿No has visto cómo crecen? —decía V-mon con las manos en la cintura. Daisuke lo abrazaba con fuerza y reía, explicándole que los leones no eran lo mismo que los gatos.

Esta ansia de llevar a un felino a su casa lo atrapaba cuando terminaba de conversar con ella, cuando su nombre… su apodo, se le pegaba al paladar. Cat, le decía. Su voz, que había escuchado una vez cuando la llamó por su cumpleaños, tenía destellos de ronroneos por los dos idiomas jugando en su boca; los acentos nasales del francés y los fonemas precisos del japonés. Catherine y su voz le llegaban como una línea de seguridad.

Pero entonces llegó un día en el que el bienestar se derrumbó en un simple mensaje, «no me gustan los gatos», escribió Catherine sin margen de error cuando Daisuke preguntó, infalible, cómo se llamaban sus mascotas. ¿Por qué no lo había preguntado antes? Tonto él.

No era que no le gustaran, en realidad, resultó que Catherine tenía a una Floramon muy puntillosa con el cuidado de sus hojas, recelosa de cualquier animal con garras para rasgarlas.

Daisuke tragó el nudo seco en su garganta. Oh, aunque eso poco tenía que ver con Catherine, ella le seguía gustando, nada más que decir al respecto. Sólo… se había dado cuenta de que su gusto por los gatos distaba mucho de la relación inexacta que había asimilado con la chica francesa. Los gatos le gustaban.

Por su propia lindura.


	21. Doppelgänger

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Doppelgänger**

 _-Una copia idéntica de una persona viva. Si la persona ve a su copia significa que está a punto de morir-_

Echó las compras en el carrito, contó con los dedos, como si eso le fuese a ayudar, si llevaba consigo todo lo que su madre le había pedido comprar. Se acomodó el broche que empezaba a aflojarse y se dirigió, con un brinco de entusiasmo en el pecho, a la zona de lácteos. El helado, el imperdible, tenía un descuento por ser la primera semana de verano, justo como Miyako le cuchicheó en un mensaje. Llevaría el primero que su mano tocara.

Los planes no ocurren siempre como uno quiere trazar.

Hikari no llegó a tomar su helado porque chocó con dos ojos inesperados, arrinconados en su propio azul oscuro.

Vieron al otro, como si de un vértice salido de su sombra se tratase. Eran iguales, en las líneas diáfanas que los formaban…

No, qué tontería, eran diferentes de pies a cabeza, empezando porque eran un chico y una chica.

Kouichi.

Hikari.

Sus nombres eran apenas un hilo de imaginación evaporada en la mente de cada uno.


	22. Pareidolía

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _~Para Ruedi~_

 **Pareidolía**

 _-Se refiere al fenómeno psicológico de encontrar imágenes, figuras y caras, percibiendo formas familiares donde no las hay-_

A Terriermon le gustaba volar sobre las calles cuando Jenrya se encontraba en la escuela. A veces, se detenía en el tejado de un bonito edificio y dejaba que el viento se enroscara a través de sus orejas. Desde su altura interpretaba las cosas que le gustaban, las personas formando figuras en los cruces, las nubes siendo barcos extraviados… El mundo era así para él, una interpretación de la libertad que podía ser distinta para cada persona.

Lo había aprendido así de Jenrya, de sus ojos que a veces sonreían velados por un rostro extraviado.

A Terriermon le gustaba volar, llegar lejos y, quizá, encontrar un día en alguna de esas personas a la chica que Jenrya dibujaba en su voz.

* * *

¿Quién es la chica? Lo dejo a interpretación...


	23. Reflejo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _~Para Ruedi~_

 **Reflejo**

 _-Imagen de una persona o cosa reflejada en una superficie-_

Juntó sus manos a la altura del corazón como si se le fuera a caer. Las piernas flaquearon e intentaron tirarla al piso, pero ella, muy justa con su fuerza interna, redujo el miedo a un tironeo apenas visible en sus dedos.

En el espejo de su habitación una silueta contorneada de gris la observaba. Era Osamu, no tenía duda, Ken le había mostrado fotos de su hermano a lo largo de su vida juntos. Pero estar segura de aquello era lo que menos le gustaba. Le rozó los cabellos con las yemas de los dedos, Osamu la siguió con los ojos vitrificados, abrió la boca y ella se _sintió_ caer.

Lo último que hizo fue abrazar a la vida que llevaba brillando en su vientre ocho meses.

٭٭٭

—El médico dijo que llegamos a tiempo, un poco más y… —La voz de Ken se perdió en ese punto.

Su madre le explicó más tarde que ella y el bebé estuvieron en riesgo, que si no hubiera sido porque Ken había salido temprano del trabajo, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

Miyako derramó unas lágrimas cuando Ken sonrió desaliñado y le besó la frente.

Esa fue la primera vez que los ojos tristes de Osamu la sacudieron. No sería la última vez, habría otras tres que Miyako contaría con titubeos en los ojos y gratitud en el corazón. En cada ocasión el peligro era alejado de ella, de sus hijos o de Ken.

Ella supo, cuando aquel Osamu se despidió como niebla, que las sombras de Ken la protegían.


	24. Viraha

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _~Para Ruedi~_

 **Viraha**

 _-Descubrimiento del amor a través de la separación-_

Tenía fantasmas marcados en el camino, oscilaciones de su pasado desbordando su futuro. Juri Katou era una persona de personalidad oscura, displicente, así se describía a sí misma con la esquina de una sonrisa amarga.

Para Takato era dulzura que Juri nunca reconocía. Una sonrisa falsa marcada como yeso en su rostro.

Se marchó un atardecer, el calor de la mano de su amigo la quemó hasta el aeropuerto y después de eso. Ni una lágrima humedeció sus mejillas.

Conoció lugares, nombres de lugares y gente de esos lugares. Sonrió, voló con sus nuevas alas que la hacían remota y en el desconcierto que causa ser nadie, recordó a la persona para la que era todo. La que se deslizaba en su retina con cada ráfaga de olor agradable.

Ella quería al Takato que la miraba a ella y, sin querer, embalsamaba su dolor. Amaba sus ojos sanos viendo figuras claras.

* * *

 **Ruedi** linda, ¡feliz cumpleaños! De nuevo. Disculpa el retraso de estos _intentos_ de regalo, puedes odiarlos (?). Mil y un abrazos para ti, esto va con todo mi cariño :'3


	25. Mozo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Mozo**

 _-Hombre o mujer de buena presencia-_

Antes de su treceavo cumpleaños viajó, en el lapso vacacional, a donde su abuelo. Su madre lo dejó en el aeropuerto con el temor que la hacía colocar la mano debajo de la oreja. A Natsuko le fue difícil acoplar sus horarios de trabajo y tuvo que dejarlo ir solo.

Michel lo esperaba del otro lado del mundo, con la barba hirsuta, la sonrisa y los ojos ansiosos por ver a su nieto. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos, vociferando risotadas.

No lo llevó a descansar a un hotel cercano, como lo hacía siempre que los recogía a él y a su madre en el aeropuerto. Salieron a buscar la motocicleta estacionada afuera y antes de que el motor gruñera, Michel le guiñó un ojo.

Takeru sintió que viajaba en el laberinto de un secreto.

En el trayecto, las canas grises, subiendo apenas por las raíces del cabello, le hicieron corregir la aparente edad de su abuelo. Envejecía, por supuesto que lo hacía. Pero el verlo tan fuerte hacía que lo olvidará.

Estacionaron en una calle de casas coloridas, ventanas con flores y una vista directa al _Arc de Triomphe_.

—Aquí creció tu madre sus primeros años —fue la primera vez que escuchó su voz agotada—, nunca la vendí y no me apetece usarla. Sin tu abuela es una casa más, como las otras. Prefiero vivir como cuando ella estaba conmigo.

Takeru asintió sin mediar palabra. Fue su gesto más sincero.

—Sabes, Takeru, nunca fui un buen padre ni un buen hombre de familia. Este modo de vida se adapta mejor a mí, ¿no crees? Por eso es necesario que sepas de una cosa muy importante; debes ser un buen mozo. Y yo te enseñaré a serlo. —Volvió a guiñarle un ojo azul, más cómplice que antes.


	26. Ellipsism

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre.

 **Ellipsism**

 _-La tristeza de que nunca sabrás como avanzará la historia-_

Las letras se distorsionaron en la página abierta. Ahí Pumpmon y Gotsumon no morían, sonreían y se saltaban los puntos y comas. Lo más importante que contaban esas líneas, era que no los conocían a ellos y recorrían Shibuya.

Pero Takeru tenía que escribir una historia.

Y en esa, la real, los amigos que conocieron un instante amargo, tenían que desaparecer de nuevo.


	27. Cliché

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Cliché**

 _-Frase, expresión, acción o idea que, debido a su enorme atractivo, acaba perdiendo fuerza al ser continuamente utilizada-_

Quebró candados en la mente de Koushiro que quizá no debían abrirse… Ella lo arregló todo obligándolo a verla a los ojos. Sin esquivas.

La tensión en ambos rostros contrastó con las nubes lechosas.

— _Te quiero._ —La voz se encargó de volver pregunta una afirmación.

Koushiro nunca se había detenido a pensar en los clichés hasta que su relación con Hikari cayó en zona liza. El cliché de la primera cita arruinada, el cliché del beso interrumpido, el cliché de enamorarse de la hermana de tu amigo, el cliché de ser besado por ella primero.

O el mejor de todos; el cliché de la chica que se enamora del chico pelirrojo.

Y si ese no existía, ahora ya.


	28. Jaque

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Jaque**

 _-Entre la espada y la pared. Entre el fuego y las llamas. Cuando no se tiene escapatoria, ni otra opción-_

Miyako tocó la puerta con dos ramitas de paulonias en las manos, el cabello recogido en una trenza cayéndole por el hombro y una cara de horror desentonando con todo. Miyako, de las que sudan por la nariz, se abrió paso a la casa de los Hida sin saludar y pidiendo un vaso de agua, servido por ella misma porque conocía de sobra el camino a la cocina.

Iori se habría preguntado si en alguna parte de su vestido escondía una herramienta mágica, ella se encontraba ahí para ayudarle con los problemas de su ordenador y no cargaba con nada encima, pero la pregunta se quedó atorada entre sus cejas gruesas. No le gusta plantearse cuestiones que ni él mismo responderá.

—Endemoniado sol —expresó cubriéndose con la palma, como si aún se encontrara afuera—, salí corriendo (para acortar tiempo) al parque detrás del museo, mi mesita de centro se veía muy aburrida (tú la has visto) y Mimi me recomendó ponerle algo _colorido. —_ Miró las flores, ahorcadas en sus manos—. Sora me mataría, ¿no?

Iori suspiró, componiendo una sonrisa moderada.

Miyako gritó cuando entraron a la habitación del menor y vio al abuelo de Iori con su aire risueño, tan chocante al de su nieto. Se dio cuenta de que había irrumpido a mitad de una partida de ajedrez. Pidió disculpas ofreciendo las flores maltrechas; el anciano las recibió con franqueza. Miyako, de tantos años de conocer a Iori, estaba exenta de las formalidades habituales en aquel techo.

Entre los cables amarillos, verdes y rojos una canción la atacó, alzó el desarmador, prestado por los Hida, y sin asomo de bochorno _lalaleó_. Era una forma Inoue de decirlo.

Iori, entre tanto, levantó una ceja, acompañando sin intención la nota alta de su amiga, lanzando miradas fortuitas a sus pómulos pintados de rojo natural.

—Tu turno —dijo su abuelo atusándose el bigote, lo tenía atrapado. Y no, no hablaba del juego. Aunque eso también.

La ventana de su habitación se volvió concienzudamente pequeña para filtrar aire fresco. Tenerla a ella cerca se volvió una marea confusa, ¡como si no hubiesen estado juntos antes! En fin, su mente se puso en juicio sola.

Miyako iba contra la línea perfecta que él trataba de seguir. Miyako...

Iori alzó una pieza negra, Miyako tarareó y Chikara Hida gritó «Jaque mate».


	29. Olvido

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Olvido**

 _-La acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar-_

—No son humanos —expuso Gennai, se volvió tan cotidiano escuchar aquello que incluso el viento se llevó rápido sus palabras.

Aun así Agumon y Gabumon le observaron con rostros impávidos y asintieron. El espíritu inocente seguía escaldando en sus ojos, tal vez menos fuerte tras la partida de Taichi y Yamato.

—Y no podemos morir… —Tentomon llegó zumbando sus alas de helicóptero, dando primero, antes de aterrizar, unas vueltas sobre sus cabezas—. Como ellos no.

Sus familias insistieron en que no se fueran, después de todo el mundo se había adaptado a su existencia y tenían un hogar, un espacio entre todos esos ojos de color Yagami y cabellos de tinte Ishida, de manos Takaishi o suspiros Tachikawa. Pero no podían. Sus compañeros ya no estaban y sin ellos, algo se destartalaba.

El primero en irse fue Koushiro y el primero en volver al Digimundo fue Tentomon. Le siguió Gomamon y así se fueron siguiendo hasta que llegaron Agumon y Gabumon, los últimos, casi al mismo tiempo y con el mismo remolino de incomprensión en sus rostros.

No fueron los únicos en salir del mundo real pero sí los únicos que fueron tragados por una aurora hacia su mundo.

A lo largo y ancho de todo el Digimundo, digimons volvían y vivían de nuevo, la mayoría olvidaba a pesar de los esfuerzos, cien años no son un bloque fácil de romper.

Todos olvidaban, menos un grupo de doce que aguardaba la llegada de rostros borrados por lluvias y nombres congelados bajo escarcha. Los esperaban, ¿a quienes?


	30. Fantasía

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Fantasía**

 _-Idea, historia, cosa o percepción falsa de la realidad que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina-_

—Caminas derecho, luego giras a la izquierda, tienes que topar con una tienda de puerta verde y volver a doblar a la izquierda… Dije izquierda, ¿cierto? ¡Derecha! Doblas a la derecha.

Miyako es la peor persona a la que puedes preguntarle una dirección, pensará que visualizas lo mismo que ella y te hará señas cirqueras. Y confundirá sentidos. Pero la vas a escuchar hasta el final, por cortesía, si eres educado, o por comodidad, si te gusta su voz de universitaria aventurera.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que vaya? —Un tono cansino surgió al final, como un nudo estorboso. Miyako pareció no notarlo.

Hikari bebió de su termo rosa, el de la tapa con ojos de gato, para ahogar un suspiro.

—Dicen… Tú sabes que yo no confío en estas historias, pero lo escuché de una compañera muy fiable. Dicen que en la ventana de esa cafetería, no ves a las personas de afuera, como debería ser, sino a tu mejor recuerdo. —Ajustó sus lentes, agregando veloz—: ya sé que me vas a señalar algún pensamiento que no entienda, algo como «no hay un mejor recuerdo…». La ventana te muestra un recuerdo valioso que has olvidado. Te aseguro que tú también tienes uno.

Comprendió entonces la razón de la insistencia. Takeru se iba de vacaciones con su familia y todos armaron revuelo, preguntando si estaría bien con él lejos. Ella, como respuesta memorizada, asentía con un _sí_ absoluto.

Agradecía la preocupación de sus amigos, la conmoción de que ninguno de los dos se hubiera confesado. Creyeron que con Takeru fuera un par de meses, el impulso necesario para declararse estaba servido. Hikari no dudaba de que la mente detrás de aquello era Mimi y su secuaz Miyako, incluso se atrevió a teorizar que la historia de fantasía formaba parte de su treta.

Pero cuando estuvo en la puerta del restaurante y vio salir a una mujer sollozando, la implicación de sus amigos se desvaneció junto al barullo del lugar.

No era muy acogedor a la vista, las paredes se pintaban de colores sobrios y la decoración era escasa, ni un cuadro en las paredes ni flores en las mesas. En cambio, todo parecía ser compensado con el bonito techo jaspeado de cuarzos azules y verdes.

A su entrada, una pareja se retiró de una mesa al lado de la ventana, se quedó de pie unos minutos, esperando a que alguien se sentara. No le parecía honesto tomar el lugar de alguien que probablemente estuvo esperando más tiempo.

—Descuida, tenemos espacio suficiente. —Un ligero empujón por la espalda la incentivó a avanzar. Por el delantal y la bandeja redonda que sostenía, resolvió que era una mesera—. Ese es un buen lugar —dijo jovial y lo siguiente que hizo fue recitarle el menú completo.

Hikari pidió un postre de frutillas que olvidaría en cuanto la alegre muchacha se hubo retirado, un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Esperó que hiciera mención de la mayor atracción de su trabajo, tema que no tocó nunca.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, con la vista a la ventana, sin observar a las personas que caminaban sin rozarse.

Un sentimiento similar al miedo la dejó expuesta, con el pecho entumecido y una sonrisa que sentía pegada a los labios aunque su boca no dijera nada. Era el tipo de miedo que antecede una caravana de cosas inexplicables, los ojos de un sueño disuelto o el corazón de una pesadilla.

Hikari veía por el cristal a dos niños tomados de la mano, hablando con cuidado, otras seis personas estaban cerca, cada uno con unas criaturas extrañas dormitando a su lado. Ella se llamaba Hikari y él Takeru.

La sonrisa se ensanchó ahora sí en su rostro. Ese recuerdo, a pesar de tenerla a ella adentro, le pertenecía a otra persona.

De otro mundo, concluyó cuando el olor del postre destruyó la burbuja.


	31. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Pesadillas**

 _-Generan una fuerte respuesta emocional, generalmente miedo o terror-_

¿Existe algo peor en el mundo, que una persona bañándose a las cuatro de la madrugada?

No.

No para Daisuke. Menos cuando esa persona es Jun encerrada en el baño, exageradamente temprano, cantando los sencillos más populares de la banda de Yamato. Si quisiera escuchar una canción del rubio, él mismo le pediría uno o cincuenta discos o los que fueran, pero no se lo había pedido antes y tal vez ya era tarde para hacerlo.

La corriente tendencia de su hermana se estaba volviendo una tortura, quizá necesitaba un buen susto para que parase. Pero decaería en una trifulca con ella, lo cual llegaría a los oídos de sus padres, un castigo —sólo para él— y cólera de unos vecinos que comenzaba a creer sordos.

Ni modo. No le quedaba de otra más que pegarse bien la almohada al oído y soportar el resto de su pesadilla.


	32. Unidad

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Unidad**

 _-Divididos, caeremos. Unidos, venceremos-_

La armonía en un grupo de mentalidades diversas es difícil de hacer fermentar.

Los individualismos con los que todo mundo carga, es la primera línea de separación. Luego llegan otras vallas más altas. Como las lágrimas de Mimi, las confrontaciones de Taichi y Yamato o las indecisiones de Jou que son un puro reflejo de las expectativas de su familia, demasiado estrechas para la voz de un niño.

Los caminos se desvían y a pesar de verse las espaldas, se sonríen.

La unidad es una rueda, capaz de desfragmentarse y volverse a unir, porque depende del trabajo de varias manos y el andar de una.


	33. Piñufla

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Piñufla**

 _-Algo despreciable-_

—Su esposo es muy considerado —dijo la amable señora, desconociendo el error que acababa de impactar.

Miyako inmediatamente se llevó las manos a su vientre de cinco meses, como si quisiera protegerle de un mal cizañoso. Entonces ellos se fruncieron el ceño sin mirarse y Miyako tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no chirriar los dientes.

Las personas hacen conclusiones a velocidades huracanadas.

—Él no es mi esposo —pronunció con una burda sonrisa que de por sí brilló. Esa era una ventaja de su primer embarazo.

Daisuke se acomodó como pudo entre las bolsas de compras y avanzó detrás de Miyako.

Ken era un —palabra altisonante que no puede decir por la futura bebé— por tener trabajo cuando a Miyako le tocaba consulta, por obligarlo a acompañarla y por ser su mejor amigo.

En especial, porque delante de toda esa gente de ojos chismosos Miyako y Daisuke lucían como una pareja. Pero con suerte sus rostros mostraban el desagrado de ambos y los demás lo notaban.


	34. Constancia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Constancia**

 _-El trabajo duro da sus frutos-_

Gomamon se dijo dispuesto a ayudar y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue echarse a correr al mar. Jou, cansado de seguirlo, se amodorró a la sombra de un árbol, limpiando sus anteojos mientras tanto. Por el rabillo del ojo una mácula verde de bordes blancos se removió. Jou no se asustó como su primera vez en el Digimundo, se colocó los lentes limpios y tomó su maletín viejo.

Detrás de un tronco pudo distinguir la melena desordenada de un Ogremon*. El brazo que sobresalía tenía raspones. Caminó, haciendo todo el ruido posible.

—Disculpe —el digimon saltó y el humano también—, ¿necesita ayuda?

—¡Largo de aquí! —rebufó con el mazo apuntando al sol. El pelo de la cabeza era opaco, como un pliegue de ceniza y la joroba, del tamaño normal, parecía pesarle.

Pero a pesar de la advertencia Jou lo obligó a sentarse y ser curado.

—Conocí a un Ogremon, hace mucho. Era fuerte y gritón. —Los ojos perdidos le hicieron perder la ilusión a Jou de que se tratase de su amigo.

Las practicas que debía cumplir en su carrera trasgredían por mucho. Él quería especializarse en los digimons, esas criaturas violentas. El permiso le había costado unas cuantas decepciones y muchas horas y días sentado afuera de la oficina del director de su facultad.

Al final lo consiguió, con la advertencia de que clara de que ellos no se hacían cargo de lo que le pasara.

Él también quería proteger al Digimundo, de una forma diferente a la que seguía Taichi, pero igual a lo que todos sus amigos buscaban.

—Listo. —Secó el sudor cosquilleándole en la frente—. Dentro de poco podrás mover el brazo como antes.

Ogremon arrugó su rostro, tembló y los ojos se le aguaron.

—¡Odio a los niños elegidos!

La sonrisa de Jou apareció.

—¡Claro que eras tú!

Sonrió, ahora con orgullo traslucido, porque había sido capaz de ayudarlo con algo más que papel de baño.

* * *

*Sé que el nombre original es Orgemon, pero me acostumbré a Ogremon.

 _SkuAg_ me dejó pensando si los digimons envejen, por eso escribí esto.


	35. Dulcifluum

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Dulcifluum**

 _-Miel-_

El viento arrastró el olor de las adelfas hasta las dos personas sentadas en los columpios. Ellas lo aspiraron entre palabra y palabra. Aunque el aroma de verano se engatusó más con el cabello de Miyako. Hikari una vez lo atrapó entre sus dedos y lo dejó irse sin prisa, como se sentían las dos.

Se fueron con los dedos entrelazados, con las manos pegajosas.

De nervios de miel.

* * *

 **Light** , esto va con retraso y de verdad lo siento. Espero escribirte algo mejor pronto.


	36. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Sonrisa**

- _Reír en la peor de las situaciones es un acto de valor y de fuerza que pocos han llegado a entender y a manejar-_

¿Te has dado cuenta?

La mejor manera de detener las lágrimas es sonriendo, no importa lo mucho que deseen salir, si sonríes detendrán su flujo y sentirás alguna de estas dos cosas; bienestar por un lapso corto; o la mescolanza de dos sentimientos que te interceptan al mismo tiempo.

Si es lo segundo, entonces no te costará empatizar con Mimi Tachikawa en sus días solitarios, lejos de su país, de sus amigos y sus aventuras añejas.


	37. Volar

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Volar**

 _-Vivir el momento sin pensar en lo que pasará, mucho menos en lo que ocurrió en un pasado que poco tiene que ver con el ahora-_

—Buenos días —Hikari saluda, y pudo haber sido a quien sea. A los madrugadores cruzando el puente, al ave dibujando graciosos círculos con sus alas o a una persona del otro lado del mundo.

A Tailmon amodorrada en la canasta de la bicicleta.

Se muerde los labios para no reír y sigue pedaleando a la orilla del mar, con el agua arrojándole discretos recuerdos azules y el frescor de la mañana llenando sus pulmones.


	38. Ailurafilia II

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Ailurafilia**

Hikari tiene un gato que no es Miko, él se llama Momo y su hogar es toda la ciudad, aunque prefiere entregarse a la molicie dentro de una infausta caja de cartón debajo de un puente. Hikari lo visita todas las tardes con latas de atún saltando en su bolso, trapos limpios y sombrilla por si llueve.

Daisuke y Takeru fueron los primeros en conocerlo, Miyako y Ken lo descubrieron cuando caminaban por ahí tomados de la mano. Iori fue el último. No el menos importante.

—Me lo llevo —determinó con su voz de adulto. Sus amigos aplaudieron y los ojos de Hikari se doblaron con una lágrima entre las pestañas. Cuando Hikari lo abrazó explicó, sólo a ella, que en su casa no les molestaría que llevase a una mascota, su madre tenía peces pero su compañía no le resultaba muy agradable.

Lo que Iori no vio ese día en la espléndida sonrisa de Hikari, fue esa loca obsesión de la chica, porque una semana después la encontraría debajo del mismo puente, de cuclillas frente a una caja con dos gatos pequeños.


	39. Fernweh

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Fernweh**

 _-Sentir nostalgia de un lugar en el que nunca has estado-_

Las nubes cubrían a la ciudad postrada en el suelo. Alice se dejó hundir por el zumbido del avión tapando sus oídos.

Dobermon no la estaría pasando bien, apretado entre maletas y, tal vez, mascotas que lo confundirían como uno de ellos. Alice no estaba mejor en el mullido asiento.

Su corazón saltó cuando anunciaron que estaban a punto de aterrizar, sus ojos se volvieron dos capas azules, velando voces y rostros. Era el lugar que estaba por arrebatarle algo importante y la recibía con los brazos abiertos, era el viento que oleaba nombres que ella ya conocía porque le habían hablado de todos.

Era el lugar que ya extrañaba.


	40. Inefable

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Inefable**

 _-Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras-_

Takeru detuvo la pluma sobre el punto final. Por el rabillo del ojo Hikari dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre y un brazo suelto al aire. Olvidó si originalmente él la esperaba a ella o ella a él, si ambos esperaban a otra persona o si estaba en sus planes perderse en una ola de tiempo.

Echó su silla atrás, en el pizarrón aún estaba escrita con tiza la lista de cambios de asientos. Parecía que la vida, en su último semestre antes de ser universitarios, les daba un obsequio; sentarse al lado del otro. Lo aceptaron con ceremonia, sin sonrisas secretas como lo habrían hecho a sus doce. No se encuentran en la mejor etapa de su amistad.

Distancia, dudas, miedos extravagantes creados para enfrentarse a solas. Cualquiera de las opciones podría calificar como una razón de su distanciamiento, no importa, son conscientes de todo eso. Saben que pronto las cosas cambiaran todavía más, es inevitable, así como lo que ellos siempre serán.

Se da cuenta de la hora y en el trayecto para despertarla, la mano de Takeru choca con el mundo de Hikari, una tela liviana sin forma, ve sombras envolviendo soles, estrellas derretidas y… agua. Takeru la traspasa, se aparta cuando observa las lúnulas que iba dejando en sus sueños con los dedos.

Lo que acaba de sentir no tiene y explicación y tampoco busca una. Le gusta la parte de Hikari que no entiende aunque la vea.


	41. Senpai

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Senpai**

 _-Es el miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad-_

A nadie impresiona que Daisuke use apelativos inflados para dirigirse a Taichi. De los niños elegidos mayores, él es su favorito… Aunque, hay una persona en la que no se fija tanto.

Esa persona es Jou Kido.

Lo respeta como los demás, pero en su lista de favoritismo está muy abajo. No hay nada que lo atraiga especialmente de él, debe admitirse que tiene un aura intelectual que ni Koushiro tiene, y que predica trabalenguas como ninguno, sin embargo no se imagina pasando el tiempo libre con Jou, que no practica ningún deporte y elige los temas de conversación más grises.

Así fue hasta que Daisuke, huyendo de algo que se le borró por lo que vería, trotó cerca de la preparatoria de Kido, que por casualidad era la parte trasera, donde estaban los campos de fútbol y un pequeño espacio que usaban para las prácticas de tiro con arco. No fue para menos la sorpresa de Daisuke al ver a Jou vestido como samurai, arco en mano y tirando casi al centro de la diana. El brillo en la esquina derecha de sus anteojos le hizo sentir escalofríos y mucha, _mucha_ admiración, por algo gritó «senpai» tan fuerte que Jou se deshizo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Entonces Mimi descendió dramáticamente de la lista de Daisuke y Jou estuvo a punto de patear a Taichi del primer lugar.

Las cosas que se ven en el día a día.


	42. Abracadabrante

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Abracadabrante**

 _-Sorprendente y desconcertante-_

La voluntad de Susumu se debilita a cada rodaja cortada. Pensó que era fácil, Yuuko lo hacía ver así. Sus lagrimales ceden y sueltan gotas ácidas, cierra los parpados para hacer menos el ardor, Hikari le dice que tenga cuidado con el cuchillo. Es ahí cuando voltea hacia su hija y se da cuenta de lo inquietante del asunto; Hikari no llora con la cebolla. Corta y corta sin inmutarse, para sus ojos da lo mismo si con cebollas o manzanas.

Las mujeres de su familia son especímenes únicos en la cocina, no debería impresionarse.


	43. Cafuné

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Cafuné**

 _-El acto de acariciar el cabello-_

Los sueños de Mimi la empapan en sudor, Palmon la odia, Taichi, el Superior… abre los ojos y reconoce a una persona más que la detestara. Sora posa sus ojos dulces en ella y respira comprensión. La palma en su cabeza le dice que está bien, que no importa cuántas veces se ha equivocado. Mimi quiere decirle que no se vaya pero despierta y no está ahí.

Sora desde entonces se transforma en aliento cada vez que hiere, en un mimo fraternal que la trata como alguien que se equivoca y también, le habla como si fuera una princesa que necesita un simple abrazo.


	44. Efervescencia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Efervescencia**

 _-Burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido-_

—¿Eso te dijo Mimi?

Palmon afirma con los brazos cruzados y un murmurado «sí». Piyomon bate las alas, emocionada, más que por entender, por la excitación de su compañera planta. Las dos dudaron si empinarse o no la bebida que Mimi les había dejado antes de salir con Sora, lo hicieron porque los digimons, aparentemente, son adictos a todo tipo de chatarra humana.

Reconocieron la sensación de las burbujas tronando en su interior, eso de lo que Mimi tanto hablaba, ¡las mariposas en el estómago! Celebraron con un abrazo y una golosina robada.

Estaban enamoradas, la comida del Digimundo no las había hecho experimentar el amor, era la primera vez que tenían contacto con un sentimiento que tanto alborotó escucharon causaba en la gente.

Mimi y Sora estarían orgullosas


	45. Kuebiko

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Kuebiko**

 _-Darse cuenta que se está exhausto luego de llevar a cabo actos de violencia-_

Las ropas de Digimon Kaiser se diluyen en el mundo real y de inmediato sus huesos duelen, los sonidos en su cabeza se agrandan, sus ojos piden ser cerrados para dormir y soñar con las vidas que fracturó.

Se lo merecen, repite; se lo merecen.

El veneno es líquido en sus venas y mejor grita, aunque sus padres lo escuchen. Aunque Osamu también lo haga.

El odio es lo único que se contagia sin tocarte.


	46. Prudencia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Prudencia**

 _-Pensar y luego actuar-_

El cerebro de Jun marcha casi por las mismas vías que las de su hermano, más apresuradas, sin embargo. Actúa y luego piensa. Después… Mucho después. Ella vive en paz con su propia excentricidad.

Hikari no la conoce bien, a veces la encuentra en las escaleras del edificio, su cabello rojo moviéndose para coordinar con ella, y aunque no le gusta describir a las personas de un vistazo, se pregunta si el cabello de las personas influye más de lo que uno cree para determinar la personalidad.

Si se dejara el cabello como su hermano Taichi… Bueno, no es algo con lo que esté muy interesada en experimentar.

No es prudente.


	47. Ikigai

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Ikigai**

 _-La razón de ser. Lo que te despierta por las mañanas-_

Junpei duerme cinco minutos extras, nunca más de lo necesario. Junpei brinca de la cama, es su método para desperezarse. Desayuna lo que su cuerpo pida, él no es quien para limitar su apetito. Junpei camina al colegio hasta en los días lluviosos. Junpei intenta con todas sus ganas afirmar buenas amistades. Nada se gana de la manera sencilla.

Junpei se esmera todos los días para alcanzar la fuerza, de esa que te brindan otras personas y te vuelven más inmenso que tu sombra.


	48. Arrebol

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Arrebol**

 _-Las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol-_

Suichon se rodea de colores y hojas manchadas, de vez en cuando Jenrya aparece detrás de ella con su sonrisa de hermano mayor.

El espacio de Tomoki es a leguas más cuidado, guarda sus crayones si los termina de usar y tiene un borrador a la mano. Su hermano no lo vigila de cerca, está en la mesa fingiendo hacer lo suyo.

Los dos niños dibujan un cielo naranja en un mundo de datos, dos mundos diferentes con cielos muy iguales.


	49. Afable

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Afable**

- _Dulce, suave en la conversación y el trato-_

—Cariño —es una voz ronca llegando desde la esquina de la puerta. El cabello de Alice cae hasta las orejas—, deja eso en paz y acompáñame un rato.

Acomoda sus cuadernos en un rincón. Su abuelo la lleva de la mano hasta la sala de estar, donde un piano, que recordará enorme al crecer, los espera. Sentada junto a él lo escucha tocar, a ella le enseñarán apróximadamente en un año, hay cosas que a RobMcCoy no le gusta apresurar, entre ellas está la infancia de su nieta, aunque es un hilo que escapa a sus manos.

Alice sonríe porque puede sonreír, no es un reflejo sobrenatural a su cuerpo, si con el tiempo dejará de hacerlo, es porque no todas las personas logran matizar su memoria de colores prósperos.


	50. Época

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Época**

 _-Un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona-_

A: Quisiera volver.

B: ¿A dónde?

A: Al lugar donde las estaciones no existen.

Cerró el libreto, el polvo se le metió a la garganta y casi lo sintió rodar entre sus ojos. Volvió a escuchar la voz de Takeru, soñador, y la de ella, soñadora, aquel día retumbaban muy cerca. Leían los diálogos de una obra que Takeru escribía para un festival escolar, se detuvieron en la misma parte. Hikari se removió y él fingió no percibir el olor de su cabello rozando su mejilla.

Eran jóvenes.

—Si pregunto qué lugar tenías en mente al escribir esto, ¿me lo dirías?

—Lo acabas de hacer. —La memoria de Hikari no alcanzó a retratar la sonrisa de Takeru—. Pero es un secreto.

En ese lugar, a la Hikari de diecisiete se le ocurrió que la respuesta eran los ojos azules que la veían cada mañana. A la Hikari adulta le dolió su sonrisa sin llegar a la misma conclusión.

Las personas se sumergen demasiado rápido en los cambios de las estaciones.

* * *

Último drabble. Como siempre, gracias por leerme :3


End file.
